


company

by mahoun



Category: VIXX
Genre: Bathroom Sex, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8861947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahoun/pseuds/mahoun
Summary: a rated movie gets hongbin a little too hot; sanghyuk wants to do something about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> based on a fanaccount of hyukenbin watching the movie "the treacherous" (trailer [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GSqpZV7dp0A)) with gongchan at the theather~  
> for nabs! ♡

sanghyuk is the first to notice - the first to see the flush on hongbin's cheeks and the way his little hand is balled into a fist on their shared armrest.  
it's quite a sight to see, his pretty eyes darting nervously from the screen to his crotch, biting his lips in what looks like a mix between anxiety and excitement.  
it doesn't take long for jaehwan to notice, too - just a little eager elbowing from sanghyuk and a malicious look between the two of them - and he squeezes sanghyuk's hand, like in a tacit agreement.  
sanghyuk lets his long fingers ghost on hongbin's thigh, just a little tapping at first, so delicate it almost feels unintentional; then he starts tracing the lines of his thigh, his fingernails digging into the fabric of hongbin's jeans.  
it's when he starts massaging the inside of hongbin's thigh that he feels the other tense up under his touch, shivering just a little - and he can't help but grin in excitement.  
his hand slides right off of hongbin when he suddenly gets up, muttering an "i'm going to the bathroom" to a gongchan way too immersed in the movie in front of him to care.  
sanghyuk bites his lips, feeling a rush of excitement run through his body.  
it's not the first time he's tried to make a move on hongbin - more like the fourth or the tenth, actually - and the feeling of hongbin's plush lips under his own is still new enough to make him a little harder in his pants.  
"you going?" jaehwan asks, singsong. he's stroking sanghyuk's thigh with his thumb, probably by habit, and the look in his eyes is that of pure, undoubted desire.  
that makes sanghyuk shiver.  
"yeah," he says, getting up. "you too?"  
jaehwan's eyes twinkle, his mouth curving into a smile.  
“there’s no way i’d miss that.”

sanghyuk is the first to sneak into the restroom - he walks in on his tiptoes, making sure that no one’s around before knocking on the only occupied stall.  
“occupied!” hongbin’s shaky voice chimes, and sanghyuk can’t help but giggle.  
“it’s me, dumbass hyung.”  
he hears hongbin’s raspy breath as he fiddles with what seems to be his zip.  
“let me in.”  
once hongbin opens the door sanghyuk just leaps on him, kissing and licking every inch of his face with a voracity he didn’t know he was capable of.  
“t-the bathroom door is open, sanghyuk, wait-”  
hongbin’s neck tenses up under his lips when he hears shuffling coming from the restroom door, and he tries to quickly pull sanghyuk into the stall with him.  
“shh, no need to worry,” sanghyuk mouths against his jaw, teasing. “it’s just jaehwanie hyung.”

jaehwan’s body presses against the both of them, rushing them into the bathroom stall fully and locking the door behind him.  
“i really wanna kiss…” he says, a lascivious, needy whine.  
sanghyuk doesn’t let him repeat himself - he backs him against the door, hands cupped around his face, then kisses him full on the mouth, two, three, five times.  
they’re basically making out now, all open mouthed and obscene, sanghyuk’s knee between jaehwan’s legs, jaehwan recklessly rutting against it.  
hongbin’s mouth feels dry and painfully empty, jaehwan’s muffled moans echoing in his ears only making him eager for more.  
it’s like jaehwan read his mind, breaking away from sanghyuk’s needy kisses to kiss hongbin instead.  
“i’m so hungry,” jaehwan moans through kisses, giggly.  
he takes hongbin’s bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling on it lightly. “i might just eat you up.”  
hongbin trembles under sanghyuk’s trained hands, his long fingers trailing under the band of hongbin’s oversized hoodie.  
hongbin’s head feels like spinning, his face more and more flush with each of jaehwan’s kisses, the tightness in his pants almost unbearable.  
“did our baby get horny by watching a movie?” jaehwan whispers into his neck, teasing.  
he places a kiss to his jaw, then licks the spot. “do you want hyung to suck you off?”  
hongbin huffs, teary-eyed from sanghyuk fiddling with his nipples.  
“no way,” he says with eyes half-lidded, voice cracking. “i’m not whipping out my dick in a dirty bathroom stall.”  
“how typical,” sanghyuk kisses him, chuckling. “you’re really no fun.”

 _no fun_ is not how hongbin would describe this, his nipples hard and aching between sanghyuk’s teeth, jaehwan’s tongue pushing further into his mouth with each passing moment.  
“mmm,” he whines when sanghyuk grabs his crotch fully, mercilessly stroking it with his thumb through the fabric.  
it doesn’t take too long for him to give into the pressure, hips rutting against sanghyuk’s hand, his eyes closed in a mix between bliss and shame.  
“you’re so cute, hongbinnie,” jaehwan sings into his ear before taking the cartilage into his mouth, biting on it.  
“ _so, so cute_ ,” sanghyuk echoes, his grip firm on hongbin’s crotch as he leaves a trail of kisses on his abdomen.  
“shut up,” hongbin hisses, biting his lips bloody when he takes one final thrust, coming undone against sanghyuk’s hand.

“that was the definition of cute,” jaehwan giggles, kissing hongbin’s cheeks full.  
“he came into his pants!” sanghyuk points at him and laughs, so loud and clear and beautiful hongbin almost forgets that he’s the reason why he’s literally bending in two from laughing.  
“i’m gonna kick you,” he whines, sounding way less threatening than he hoped to be, like a tiny kitten trying to learn how to hiss.  
“as i was saying, _cute_ ,” jaehwan says with a sweet smile.  
“really cute,” sanghyuk repeats, grinning.  
“now get out of here before gongchan comes look for us,” he goes, ushering hongbin to the door.  
“what about you guys?” hongbin asks, feeling a little pang of jealousy in his chest. “still got things to do?”  
“well,” sanghyuk says, all but sheepish. “unlike you, i’m not afraid to whip my dick out in public.”  
hongbin rolls his eyes, opening the door to the one face he never hoped to see right there.  
“uh… hey…” he blurts out, trying his best not to look at gongchan’s face.  
“what have y’all been doing in the toilet for so long? i swear you missed the best part!” gongchan says excitedly, seemingly oblivious to the dirty business going on under his nose.  
“uh…” hongbin mentally goes through a bunch of various excuses, before deciding to go for the worst one. “i swear i had the worst case of diarrhea. what kind of luck, right?”  
“man, for real,” gongchan pats him on the shoulders, loud enough to drown out the sound of the stall door closing up behind them.  
“good thing i’m willing to give you a roundup!”  
hongbin chuckles, fond and grateful of gongchan’s ingenuity.  
“gee, thanks bud! i really don’t know what i’d do without you!”


End file.
